


Komorebi

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Hinata Shoyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: О вещах, которые можно узнать, только став ближе к человеку. О мелочах. Жизнях, сплетенных воедино согласием обеих сторон. О мгновениях, когда замечаешь красоту солнечных лучей, играющих на ветвях деревьев.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> Komorebi (木漏れ日) — лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь деревья.

Ячи с силой проводит по лицу, пытаясь согнать липкое, тяжелое чувство усталости. Глаза болят. И рука затекла, что неудивительно — во время работы над дизайном она ни разу нормально не размяла запястье. 

Она смотрит в окно и ойкает.

Уже поздно. Очень поздно. Обычно в такое время Кей вытаскивает ее из-за компьютера, беззлобно ворча себе под нос, и приглушает во всех комнатах свет, предотвращая появление головной боли. Терпеливо дожидается, пока она сохранит свою работу, и тянет на кухню, аккуратно перехватив запястье.

А сейчас… 

Ячи опускает взгляд на ладони и встряхивает головой.

— Ауч, — бормочет она, прижимая горячие пальцы к окаменевшим мышцам шеи. Ей необходим массаж. И срочно. Иначе с утра всё будет в несколько раз хуже. Где Кей? Вдруг что-то случи?.. Нет. Успокойся. Выдохни. Как он учил? Глубокий вдох на три секунды, на семь — задержи дыхание, на восемь выдохни. И снова. Снова. Снова. До тех пор, пока не успокоится сердце и разум.

В прихожей раздается негромкий стук, и Ячи вскидывает голову, вставая со стула.

Кажется, что-то все же случилось.

Когда у кого-то из них был плохой день, они не спешили сразу же этим делиться. Должен был пройти минимум час, и только после него начиналось обсуждение и поиск решения. Или объятья. Или марафон любимого сериала. Или прогулка. Целые ритуалы, призванные помочь справиться с трудностями в жизни.

Это действительно помогает.

Ячи выдыхает и выходит в прихожую.

Цукишима снимает пальто, и во всех его движениях усталость, знакомая еще со школьных времен и матчей Карасуно, завершающихся огромным праздником со множеством шумных, эмоциональных и слишком активных людей, истощающих не привыкшего к подобному Цукишиму. Ячи с этим знакома. С возрастом переносить людные мероприятия стало легче, но если перед ней стоял выбор дом или банкетный зал, то определенно дом.

С Цукишимой дело обстоит несколько иначе. В конце-концов, они разные.

— Вечера, Кей, — мягко говорит она, сохраняя голос на комфортном для тихого дома уровне. Цукишима медленно моргает и поворачивается к ней. Ячи прикусывает изнутри щеку. Судя по всему, было интервью или встреча с фанатами — это самые безумно изматывающие мероприятия в личном списке Цукишимы Кея. — План на сегодня?

Цукишима замирает с шарфом в руках, и Ячи осторожно вытаскивает тот из ледяных пальцев, накидывая на крючок и беря в свои ладони руки Кея. Беспокойство медленно отпускает. Она скользит взглядом по мозолям на пальцах, поднимаясь выше, на сильные руки, спрятанные под строгой белой рубашкой, на широкие плечи. На обветренные губы. Маленькую царапину на переносице под дужкой очков. На волнистые светлые волосы.

Ожидает.

Цукишиме нужно было время, чтобы определиться, и Ячи не торопила с выбором.

Хотя очень хочется спать. Да и дизайн она вроде не сохранила, когда вставала из-за стола… Не забыть бы про него совсем. Ячи проводит большими пальцами по фалангам Цукишимы, согревая, обдумывает расположение цветов на будущей вывеске магазина и не сразу замечает, как Кей кладет ей на голову ладонь, осторожно трепля волосы.

Она поднимает на него взгляд. Цукишима без слов показывает пальцами цифру три, и Ячи улыбается. План номер три, да? Теплый чай, ванная и постель. Хороший план, ей нравится. Спокойный.

Цукишима наклоняется и целует ее в макушку. 

— Вечера, Хитока, — и стягивает с туго затянутых волос резинку со звездочкой. Ячи не сдерживается и смеется. Внимательный до безобразия, Цукишима удивляет ее каждый день тем, насколько он чуток и проницателен. Ему все еще тяжело долго общаться с большой толпой, но оставьте его с небольшой группой близких людей — и тогда вы узнаете настоящего Цукишиму. Не только язвительного и немного злобного гремлина, но и беспокойного, заботливого, с улыбкой на лице и цветными резинками Нацу в волосах.

Перед глазами мелькает последний год в старшей Карасуно, когда они собирались в большом доме Ячи и вместе готовились к экзаменам. Хината бормотал себе под нос слова на португальском, заставив Кагеяму отсесть от него, Ямагучи ругался с математикой, Цукишима ворчал и объяснял Кагеяме пример из тригонометрии, пока она схематично рисовала их, собравшихся вокруг одного стола.

Хината тогда возмутился, почему она забыла нарисовать себя. Цукишима кивнул, согласный с ним, и Ямагучи шустро собрал всех в кучу, поставил камеру телефона на таймер и встал позади них. Вспышка ослепила, было жарко и неудобно, Кагеяма дышал прямо в ухо, но на лице против воли растекалась улыбка. Такого больше не случится, думала она, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Цукишимы. Хината уедет в Бразилию. Кагеяма пойдет в профессиональный спорт. Ямагучи поступит в университет. 

И Цукишима... тоже изменится.

Всем, что до этого держало их вместе, по-прежнему оставался волейбольный клуб.

И ничего больше. Только он.

— Тогда раздевайся и в ванную, я пока приготовлю чай.

Цукишима кивает. Ячи в последний раз окидывает его взглядом и уходит на кухню, включая только верхний свет. Она глубоко вдыхает свежий воздух и спешит закрыть окно, чтобы никого не продуло, пока они будут на кухне. Ячи останавливается около полок и стучит пальцами по столешнице, выбирая, какой набор чая заварить сегодня.

Основной проблемой оставалось многообразие чаев в их доме.

— Мелисса, мята, лимон, имбирь, клубника… — проговаривает Ячи и выдыхает, опуская плечи. Лучше пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и выбрать клубнику, которую Цукишима любит в любом виде, и добавить мелиссу к зеленому чаю. Этого будет достаточно. Главное, не залить все кипятком, иначе чай потеряет весь вкус. Она щелкает чайник, и тот начинает шуметь, заполняя небольшое пространство светлой кухни своим бурчанием.

Ячи плюхается на стул, подбирает под себя ноги и задевает пальцем распустившуюся нить на кофте. Вот же, досадно. Новая же совсем. Она зевает и трет глаза. Наверное, уже почти двенадцать ночи. Или одиннадцать. Поздней осенью тяжело точно определить время, темнеет слишком рано. И холодает. Но осенью случаются самые чудесные прогулки. 

Ячи фыркает, улыбается и закрывает лицо руками, тихо смеясь. Осенью, можно сказать, они влюбились друг в друга. Начали встречаться. Гуляли до тех пор, пока на небе не появлялись звезды или не начинался дождь. Отмечали дни рождения, целовались, и лицо царапали конфетти, кричали на фоне Хината с Ямагучи, давился соком Кагеяма, и хохотали Танака с Нишиноей.

Она улыбается.

Какое счастье, что она оказалась не права.

На стене напротив нее висит фотография, сделанная четыре дня назад. На ней Хината, загоревший и сильный, таскает Ямагучи на руках, пока Кагеяма старательно прячет свою челку от сестры. Цукишима разговаривает с Асахи, Дайчи-сан в форме полицейского треплет Сугавару-сана по волосам, а за тем — толпа восторженных ребят из начальных классов. И она, которая обнимает Киёко-сан, боясь поверить, что старшая школа была только первой ступенью их связи.

Это не просто волейбольный клуб.

Это — фундамент будущего.

Чайник затихает, и Ячи поднимается, доставая любимые кружки и разливая чай. На кухню заходит Цукишима с влажными волосами и в безразмерной футболке с динозавром, вызывая на лице улыбку.

— Чуть легче? — спрашивает она, тянясь вверх и зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чтобы разделить спутанные пряди. Цукишима наклоняется, чтобы ей было удобнее, а после и вовсе садится на стул, позволяя творить с его прической всё что угодно. Ячи ставит перед ним кружку и обнимает со спины, утыкаясь носом в пахнущую малиновым шампунем макушку. — Твой шампунь что, закончился?

— Легче, — выдыхает Цукишима, цепляя ее за ладонь и сжимая. — Нет, просто приятный запах. Ты против? 

— Ничуть, — шепчет она. — Всего лишь удивлена.

Они замолкают, но тишина — уютная. Не давящая на плечи.

Ячи вскоре перебирается на колени Цукишимы и не перестает его обнимать. Через полчаса чай закончится, и они уйдут в спальню, спрячутся под теплым одеялом и уснут, едва слышно пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. И день завершится так же, как сотни дней до него — в спокойствии. В понимании, что есть вещи, которые не меняются.

Тепло любимых рук. Поцелуй в макушку. Длинные и сильные пальцы на плечах. Вьющиеся волосы, которые так смешно трепать по утрам. Встречи с людьми, ставшими семьей, смех и шум, улыбка на лице Кея, энтузиазм Хинаты, бледные веснушки Ямагучи, дурацкая, по мнению Мивы-сан, челка Кагеямы.

Нежность в глазах Цукишимы.

Парные кольца на безымянных пальцах.

Ячи целует Цукишиму в уголок губы, чувствуя, как ее перехватывают за талию и прижимают к себе, уберегая от падения. Сердце соскакивает с привычного ему ритма, точно в школьные годы, и уши горят настолько, что появляется ощущение покалывания. Ну вот же!..

Цукишима тихо смеется, пуская по спине мурашки.

— Дурак, — бормочет она, утыкаясь носом в ухо и шумно сопя.

— Ты этого от Хинаты набралась? — со смешинкой во взгляде спрашивает Цукишима, а Ячи не может оторваться от мелких морщинок в уголках глаз. Какой же Кей красивый. Преступник. Надо Дайчи-сану сказать, что его нужно запретить. Ками-сама, не голова, а дом диких мыслей. — Через пару дней, кстати, они планируют встречу в парке. Пойдем?

— О, там же Ямагучи будет! 

— Что тебе нужно от Ямагучи?..

— Компромат на тебя! — и быстро целует его в нос, соскакивая с колен. Цукишима вскидывает брови, а потом начинает смеяться, и Ячи смеется вместе с ним, обнимает со спины и так по-идиотски хорошо, когда Кей кладет свои руки на ее ладони, сжимает, а потом смотрит — так тягуче и долго, что в голове не остается мыслей.

Невыносимо, запретите его кто-нибудь.


End file.
